Secuestrado por una grulla
by Cottomw
Summary: Akaashi está mal. Él se refugia en sus mentiras buscando negarlo. Al tocar fondo su familia le lleva a un centro habilitador. Donde Akaashi tiene la lengua de plomo y a Kenma no le gusta tener las paredes blancas Bokuaka, KuoKen entre lineas. Si eres sensible a temas como depresión y derivados, abstente de leer esto.


Si a cualquiera le dijeras que Akaashi Keiji -el mar en calma, voz de seda y actuar ligero- había padecido depresión severa, lo más seguro es que te lo tomaras como una broma y cambiaras de tema. Incómodo por el peso que traían consigo esas palabras.

A pesar de ser un chico inexpresivo y sin mucha espontaneidad, uno siempre piensa de él como alguien con las ideas ordenadas y serenas. Por ende, no habría tener ningún inconveniente en tu vida fuera de lo común -véase, yogures que se caducan antes de tiempo, no tener para comprar las piezas de recambio para el coche, o no saber hacer café-.

Pero para las personas que realmente le habían conocido, sabían que no solo lo había sufrido a niveles preocupantes, sino que aquel gesto inexpresivo tan característicos hoy, era en un principio una constante mueca de angustia.

* * *

La depresión es sin duda un estado de ánimo curioso, hasta cierto modo, melancólico. Te ciega, impidiendo ver el lado bueno de las cosas, mientras retiene todos los pensamientos negativos. Sientes una opresión constante en el pecho y todo se resume a no poder dar nada bueno de ti, danzando con un ritmo de respiración desigual -cuando decides desahogarte por medio de las lágrimas, el inconveniente es la garganta atorada y atada por medio de un delgado cable que no te atreves a romper, porque tú también podrías acabar desgarrado en el proceso-. Sientes tu cuerpo y mente pesados, te encuentras hundido en un pozo de emociones negativas, liderado por una melancolía trazada en tus movimientos. Su aparición hace acta de presencia cuando te ves superado, entonces recurres a meter la cabeza en un hoyo hasta que todo lo que te daña pase, pero cuando te vuelves a abrir al mundo, los problemas siguen ahí y tú has perdido mucho tiempo lloriqueando como niño que abraza a sus padres en la oscuridad para huir del pánico que le produce la falta de luz y los monstruos que asemeja a ella.

En términos más científicos; la serotonina se produce de forma natural en tu cerebro. Sin embargo, las personas con depresión suelen tener una producción más baja de lo normal. Por lo que la función de los antidepresivos es proporcionar a tu cuerpo lo que no puede producir

Este era un tema común de debate. En el gobierno, algunos apoyaban la idea de usar fármacos -llenos de estimulantes temporales, y por ende, adictivos- cuando sin duda alguna la mejor solución al problema era alguien que te escuchara y te ayudará -véase, psicólogos y derivados- era una opción más recomendable

En los pacientes diagnosticados de depresión leve no se suele recurrir a terapia farmacológica, debido a su perfil beneficio-riesgo. Únicamente se recomienda –de parte de los expertos, las grandes cadenas de producción de fármacos te engañaban con pastillas como solución a los problemas- en caso de fracaso de otras terapias, problemas médicos o psicológicos asociados, o historial previo de depresión moderada o grave. Aunque la sensación de estar bien es solo temporal y empiezas a depender de ello de forma más extrema.

Keiji solo quiso ser práctico -feliz, sin preocupaciones- y tras haberse tomar un bote entero de pastillas en menos de dos días y tener que pasar dos semanas hospitalizado vía intravenosa. Su familia, preocupada por él, recurrió a internarlo en un centro de ayuda.

* * *

 _Son varios los síntomas que pueden presentarse durante la depresión, sabiendo que, cuantos más síntomas manifieste el paciente, y cuanto más graves sean, más difícil será la recuperación._  
 _La duración de la terapia varía en función del tipo de depresión diagnosticada, la situación personal del paciente y la evolución de este._ Y Akaashi estaba aterrado, no podía negar que la primera impresión que recibió del sujeto que le iba a ayudar en toda esa mierda –porque si, era una mierda estar hecho mierda- no fue demasiado buena. Por eso, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a aquel doctor; alto, ruidoso y de apariencia animada. Pues el "doctor" aquel tenía más pinta de haberse escapado de la sección infantil y haber decidido salir a _correr aventuras._

* * *

Cuando Akaashi comenzó el tratamiento _-_ primer y último al que había decido someterse- _s_ e sintió desdichado teniendo en mente la imagen mental de un centro llenos de doctores y máquinas _._ Frío y con falta de un toque cercano al paciente _._ Él, _en lo personal,_ prefería un bote de pastillas a la semana,y ale _, arreando._ Era más barato -a corto plazo- y se invertía menos tiempo _._ O con eso trataba de autoconvencerse.

La primera semana internado entre esas cuatro paredes blancas _–_ hechas así para que dibujases en ellas _–_ no se le pudo haber hecho más pesada.

Su habitación era espaciosa. Una gran ventana cubierta por una cortinas color crema que daban al patio interior. Había visto que algunos de sus compañeros tenían plantas, Akaashi consideraba sus dotes con ellas nulas, por eso rechazo la amable oferta del chico de enfrente. No volvió a verle, tampoco intento buscarle.

Era un sitio acogedor y tranquilo, el trato con los empleados era mínimo -si así tú lo deseabas- y respetaban tu espacio. Akaashi trataba de buscarle un lado bueno junto al infierno blanco de su mente

Se perdió incontables veces entre tantas salas y lugares, al día siguiente de no haber llegado a tiempo a dos citas por estar en el edificio equivocado, la solución de sus problemas se presentó delante de su puerta _-_ en forma de mapa, y tabla de horarios-.

Había una sesión diaria de terapia individual _-_ solo eras tú junto al doctor que te habían asignado _-_ y una junta junto a sus compañeros de pasillo _,_ hasta entonces solo se había llevado bien con su compañero a la izquierda.

Este padecía de bulimia nerviosa y ansiedad social _,_ tenía una apariencia y una presencia ínfima, bendecido con los ojos más gatunos con los que Keiji había tenido el placer de ser observado _._

Lo conoció sin querer _,_ por norma no había puerta _,_ ni podían poseer aparatos electró fue un obstáculo para su compañero de raíces oscuras.

Pero aun así, los más _"expresivos" -_ solo a la hora de plasmar emociones en papel, porque ese chico tenía las mismas expresiones que una piedra _-_ como vía de escape de sus emociones y tormentas aprovecharon las blancas paredes y el material de dibujo ilimitado para desahogarse y dejar fluir sus inquietudes.A Keiji le gustaría poder desahogarse también de esa manera _,_ no consideraba sus bocetos lo suficientemente buenos.

Ese fue el peculiar contexto en el que conoció a Kouzume Kenma,quien en busca de paz y como medida de escape para el mundo real _,_ llenaba sus paredes de dibujos,en su mayoría rostros con aleatorias expresiones faciales, cada una la más representativa de la persona mostrada _._ Se había quedado pasmado cuando al abrir la puerta _–_ que creía que era suya _-._

Grande fue la sorpresa de Keiji al verse plasmado en ese mural de expresiones en blanco y negro que el otro había una sensación maravillosa; ser notado por alguien así de talentoso y que este invirtiera su tiempo en _él_ , los trazos de los dibujos recalcaban sus huesudos pómulos y el realismo de su mirada le dejo ensimismado.

Ambos chicos buscaban del silencio y la tranquilidad,y al poco tiempo lo realizaban uno junto al otro.

* * *

En las sesiones de grupo hablabas de tus problemas y obstáculos que habías tenido que superar,una era tras el desayuno y otra antes de cenar.

El resto del horario era muy flexible, podías comer de una a cuatro. De cuatro a siete se daba la merienda y de siete a once la cena. La comida era bastante libre, Akaashi agradecía poder elegir que comer, supuso que Kenma tenía un mínimo impuesto por su doctor; un chico alto de pelo escoba y color negro azabache. También podían comer en los jardines exteriores, pero eso era bajo la supervisión de un guarda, Keiji se preguntaba si eran solo personas concretas las que debían tener vigilancia alimentaria o si todo el mundo era controlado. Akaashi quiso preguntar a Kenma, pero junto muchas otras dudas murieron en su lengua -prefería no molestar-. Los guardas solo estaban situados en entradas y salidas. Pero de vez en cuanto los médicos y enfermeros revoloteaban por allí.

El resto del día eras libre de hacer lo que quisieras, sin contar las terapias, podías estar en la biblioteca o en la sala de ordenadores -que también tenían requisitos. Solo podías comunicarte con el exterior veinte minutos diarios. Keiji agradecía ver que no era el único que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar

Otra de las normas eran los baños _; c_ errados medía hora tras todas las comidas _,_ Keiji supuso que eso le generaría un gran problema a su amigo.

Luego estaban las sesiones individuales,en un primer instante fue reacio a ellas _. A_ ñádele que su doctor personal no se presentó hasta el tercer día, _¡el tercero!_ Aunque fuera conocido por su paciencia infinita aquello lo sacó de quicio _,_ además le pareció la mar de irritante _, ¿_ acaso le iba a ayudar un _mindundi_ del tres al cuarto que siquiera era puntual?

El cuarto día se llevó un libro a la sala de espera _,_ esperando equivocarse con la predicción de desperdiciar ahí otra hora _._ Antes si quiera de desperdiciar el tiempo. Podía haber estado haciendo otra cosa, Kenma no había terminado de hablarle de su nuevo dibujo, y tampoco había ordenado la caja que al fin había recibido ayer. Pero contra toda apuesta se encontró la sorpresa de la presencia del doctor que le hizo pasar nada más verle.

* * *

 _De acuerdo con la clasificación más universal se emplea un listado compuesto por diez síntomas depresivos generales para su diagnóstico, y otro listado más amplio para la clasificación del episodio como leve, moderado o grave (con presencia o ausencia de síntomas psicóticos). De forma general, deben existir al menos dos de estos tres síntomas típicos de la depresión: Ánimo o humor depresivo no habitual en el paciente, constante durante todo el día y mantenido en el tiempo de forma casi constante._

 _Pérdida o ausencia de interés por actividades anteriormente placenteras._

 _Aumento de la capacidad de fatiga, o pérdida de la vitalidad habitual._

 _Por regla general, y en base a determinadas escalas o cuestionarios a los que se somete a los pacientes, estos suelen referir síntomas relativos a un ánimo depresivo, con tristeza y desesperanza, sin interés por sus actividades habituales, con menor energía o ninguna para desenvolverse en su día a día. El sentimiento de culpabilidad también puede aparecen en algunos casos reactivos a determinadas situaciones que han originado el cuadro._

 _Desde el punto de vista orgánico, la persona con depresión se siente lenta en sus movimientos, a veces con dificultad para concentrarse, con una pérdida de apetito que puede generar trastornos de la alimentación, y con afectación en el descanso nocturno._

 _Y el dato crucial en la sintomatología del individuo depresivo suele ser la ideación suicida, es decir, la elaboración de un pensamiento con el que terminar con su vida, e incluso intentarlo. Hablar de esta idea no promueve el acto en sí, por lo que sus familiares o los médicos que aborden el problema no deben huir de esta pregunta. Es de vital importancia reconocer factores que puedan favorecer la idea de suicidio en la persona deprimida, tales como vivir solo, tener antecedentes familiares de suicidio, tener intentos previos, síntomas delirantes, etcétera._

* * *

Akaashi tiene heridas. No son visibles a la vista, ni sensibles o rugosas al tacto. Heridas en su forma de ser. En sus reacciones. En las veces en las que ve a una niña pequeña de la mano con sus padres. En las veces en las que se arrepiente y se eche la culpa a sí mismo a pesar de que toda su gente cercana le haya repetido hasta el cansancio _porque Keiji, cariño, no fue tu culpa._ Esta ahí ese peso sobre sus hombros, invisible pero constante

Desafiando la primera impresión que había registrado en sus memorias y archivos. Bokuto trabajaba con mucha profesionalidad

Su despacho era un sitio acogedor. Orgullosos diplomas relucían llenos de firmas en las paredes. La papelera impolutamente manchada con folios arrugados, y la alfombra estaba mullida bajo sus pasos  
Bokuto le invito a sentarse sobre ella para su mayor comodidad. A Akaashi le daba igual donde sentarse, estaría incómodo de _cualquier forma._  
-Akaashi, ¿no? Lo primero que quiero pedirte es una disculpa. Ha habido un pequeño problema en un colegio y nos necesitaban urgentemente - Akaashi deduce que habla de sus compañeros. Le observa atento mientras revisa entre cajones hasta que coge una libreta y se coloca unas gafas sacadas del bolsillo.- ¿Qué tal? ¿Te encuentras cómodo?  
Akaashi quiere explicarle que se siente incómodo solo con el hecho de existir. Pero se ahorra la borderia y mustia un simple "bien"  
-¿Te gusta tu habitación? Por lo que me han contado no te has traído demasiadas pertenecías. ¿A qué crees que has venido?- su voz es grave y rasposa, se le cuela bajo la piel.

-A curarme- No le gusta que invadan su intimidad

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?

\- Rápidamente- vertiginoso, sin pararse a pensar en ello.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gusta estar aquí.

\- ¿Dónde te gusta estar?- Akaashi no responde, agitado con las respuestas rápidas que formula el otro chico. Se siente presionado, no le gusta sentirse presionado. Bufa como respuesta- ¿de qué te vienes a curar?

\- No lo sé, estoy bien. –Mentira- Mi familia es muy sobreprotectora – mentira-, esto me parece innecesario- mentira. Mentira. Mentira

\- Pues a mí me han asignado siete horas semanales _mínimas -_ hace énfasis en la palabra, recalcándola _-_ contigo, así que creo que estaría bien que me empieces a conocer mejor. Me llamo Bokuto Koutarou, tengo veintisiete años y odio las mentiras. Ahora sí. Empieza de nuevo

-Yo no te he mentido, me encuentro perfectamente

-Repito, cariño. No me mientas, no me gusta- sus ojos le analizaron, estoico, tenían un color bonito. Como miel derretida y untada en pan de molde tostado.

Y a Akaashi no le gusta -tampoco le sorprende, todo hay que decirlo- la facilidad con la que ha detectado su acidez.

El resto de la hora no fue nada productivo ni novedoso, básicamente Bokuto busco establecer una relación entre ellos, una base, Akaashi solo respondía las cosas. Sumiso y sin los rastros defensivos en sus palabras que había mostrado antes.

A partir de la tercera sesión empezó a participar con algo más que monosílabos en las conversaciones. En la cuarta hablaron por primera vez de como se sentía Akaashi. Poco a poco se iba abriendo y contándole su historia. Bokuto parecía contento ante el progreso. A paso lento pero seguro.

* * *

A eso de las tres de la mañana -Akaashi no podía alardear de tener unos buenos hábitos de sueño- empezó a notar un revuelo en el pasillo. Al agudizar el oído se dio cuenta de que eran sonidos de su habitación a la izquierda. Se puso de pie sobresaltado mientras agarraba su bata colocada en la silla al lado de su mesita y se colocaba unas pantuflas. Con paso firme fue en dirección a la puerta, dispuesto a echar un vistazo, pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación un enfermero le indico que volviese a entrar con un tono _apresurado_. Keiji no concilio el sueño en toda la noche aunque había pasado rato desde que oyó cosas. Después del desayuno, en la junta les explicaron que Kenma había sufrido una recaída.

Tras mucho tiempo _volvió a sentir algo_. Pero le hacía daño en el pecho y le caía como plomo en la lengua, así que no le agradaba.

Akaashi, de nuevo, se sintió devastado al hacer gala propia de su buena memoria. Apenas entro por la puerta del despacho de su doctor comenzó a llorar. Miel sobre hojuelas y vestido de inseguridad. Ni siquiera profirió el primer sollozo completo cuando unos brazos le rodearon. Solo atino a meter su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro. Olía bien. Dark temptation de Axe - uno de sus compañeros de clase se _duchaba_ con ella y durante un tiempo la aborreció. A Bokuto, en cambio, _le quedaba bien_ \- Las palabras susurradas en su oreja eran de menta. Chocolate y mente, que buena combinación. Febrero amenaza lluvias, le parece un buen refugio. Estar así, entre sus brazos

-Te llevabas bastante bien con Kenma, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho, muchísimo. Durante un tiempo fue mi paciente, era _más cerrado que tú,_ incluso, así que lo asignaron a mi amigo Kuroo, debe estar bastante afectado.- eso último se lo dijo a si mismo

-Sí, es muy callado, me entiende bien y su presencia relaja.- _y su voz tiene un tono suave que no molesta pero tampoco se pierda entre las de las demás, y su tacto es una seda, y es callado pero sabe que decir, y de verdad necesito que este bien porque no se merece nada malo, por favor, dime que va a estar bien._

-Sabes que acabas de definir a un gato, ¿no? - Akaashi tuvo que soltar una pequeña risa. Todo era tan _horrible_ que los intentos del doctor por animarle eran más que adorables- no eres la primera persona a la que he oído decir eso

-Al menos debes admitir que tiene los mismos ojos- En cambio Bokuto rio con más amplitud.

 _Por favor, dime que va a estar bien_

* * *

Se estaba asfixiando. Se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando los sollozos que de ésta se escapaban. Tapado bajo varias mantas, su cuerpo sufría espasmos involuntarios cada pocos segundos. Zarpo la carne blanda de su pecho con las uñas hacia fuera, buscando abrir un canal. No podía respirar, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Se estaba ahogando. _Necesitaba_ aire.

Soltó un grito mientras se arañaba la garganta con desesperación. Clavo sus uñas en su cuello mientras tiraba de ellas. _Necesitaba_ aire. Rasguño la piel del cuello, pero no conseguía despejar canal.

Gritó en mute. Ayuda, _ayuda, ayudadme, por favor._

No fue hasta lo que la parecieron horas que alguien más entro en la habitación pinchando algo en su brazo que le desplomo al momento.

Keiji no soñó nada, pero entre suaves caricias de la sabana y los rayaos del sol mal ocultados escucho un murmullo lejano

 _-_ Hace menos de 24 h has tenido un ataque de ansiedad, y quizá esto es muy precipitado pero necesito que reacciones _-_ reconoció la voz de Bokuto en el limbo de la inconsciencia. _Por favor, ayúdame_

La calma antes de la tormenta. Bokuto necesitaba –quería- que Akaashi reaccionara, no podía seguir así, él no lo permitiría.

* * *

-No podemos vernos más- _Repítemelo, repítemelo, porque quizás los zumbidos en el tímpano me han producido una obstrucción y, posiblemente, no comprenda, ni entienda, ni respire el aire suficiente como para asimilar lo que acabas de decir._

Quizás haya escuchado mal, sería lo más natural del mundo teniendo en cuenta que los separa una media de cuarenta centímetros y tiene la carne viva desde esa mañana. No _puede_ hacerle eso

-Qué- y Akaashi se convierte en una bolita de aprensión e inseguridad, todo corazón en un puño, angustia palpable a kilómetros.

-Me gustas, y no es ético que así sea –da igual, _me da igual._ No te vayas _tú también_ -, nuestra relación debe ser paciente-doctor, también debería respetar la confidencialidad, por lo que quiero advertirte de que hoy será nuestra última sesión, lo más seguro es que en cuanto lo hable con los encargados te asignen a otro doctor

-Yo estoy bien, no tendría por qué ser tu paciente. No debería serlo siquiera.

-Pero lo eres

-Estoy bie- Va a comenzar a explicarle que no necesita que nadie le ayude, y tampoco quiere eso.

* * *

Si has leído hasta aquí quiero que sepas que ya tienes un hueco en mi corazón. Todavía no esto nada segura de cuantos capítulos van a ser, esto cuenta como introducción rara barra primer capitulo. Gracias por dedicarle un rato a mis desvaneos. Cualquier duda, critica constructiva, o zumo, estaré encantada de contestárosla en los reviw (nunca aprenderé a escribirlo bien). Hasta pronto bella alma


End file.
